


crests and waves

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Too bad you've got your biggest weakness on display for me."





	crests and waves

Claude's fingers follow the scars carved into his back down to his ass, gripping his cheeks with fingernails biting his skin. The sensation is a sharp counterpoint to the languid roll of Dimitri's hips, enjoying the flush and press of Claude's cock inside him. Seated in his lap, the bath water around them crests and waves against the side of the tub, washing warm over his skin, the perfect tease to his hard, stiff cock. 

Dimitri hums low in his throat, eye half lidded while he looks down at Claude. Admires how dark his chest hair looks wet and slicked to his skin. The twinkle of mischief in his eye when he locks eyes with Dimitri. They can both feel Dimitri squeeze around Claude's cock in excitement. 

"Thinking something naughty, Dima?"

"It suits the mood, doesn't it?" Neither confirming nor denying, but the flush in his face gives him away, always does when it creeps into his ears, down his neck. Hair clipped up, there's no way to hide the red in his skin. He gives another firm squeeze of Claude's shoulder, groaning low in his throat when Claude presses up into him deeper. 

"The mood where you're absolutely gorgeous and I just want to eat you up?"

Dimitri's laugh catches him off guard, rough in nature, but winded too, after being seated on Claude's dick for so long. The ache in his thighs feels good, makes him feel powerful as much as tended to, when Claude's hands smooth out over his waist and squeeze his hips.

"Don't look too hard or you'll reach your limit."

Dimitri's grin is small but none the less playful, drunk on Claude playing with him, his heated smile and roaming hands. 

"Your stamina's gotten much better," Claude says, misleading in his words, but his tone thick with arousal. "Too bad you've got your biggest weakness on display for me."

"Claude!"

Dimitri's hands fly away to grip the sides of the tub when Claude's soapy hands fists his cock, tight over his sensitive head, and Dimitri's back arches before he can help himself. 

"Don't, I don't want to finish yet-!"

His voice always surprises him when he hears himself a second after, the rough wanton need present, his desperation unfiltered. He whines in his throat, head flung back when Claude squeezes him again. Feels himself press down tighter around Claude's cock in return. 

"You're so sweet when you cry out like that, can you blame me, Dimitri?"

"Yes," Dimitri groans out loud and Claude laughs. Doesn't stop his fist, ready and willing to milk Dimitri's soul out of his dick. And Dimitri falls victim to his hips excitement, making waves in the tub as he takes Claude from his front and backside. "Oh," and it's impossible to keep his mouth shut, moaning about his cock, his soapy fingers, how Claude looks as fucked as Dimitri feels before he peaks, head thrown back in a wail when he comes. 

Claude's hands come to help cage his shuddering when he hits his afterglow, slumping over and trapping Claude beneath him. Claude kisses his neck, hand reaching up to brush his jaw. 

"Dima," he sighs, "Sorry, you really were too good of a view to keep my hands away. Hm, you forgive me?"

His voice is light, caring but also teasing. As if he has to ask. Dimitri tries for an exasperated sigh but doesn't feel it, too giddy, just recently acquainted with the creature he becomes after sex. Sluggish and sloppy and slow. Happy. Insecurities long sweated out of him. He smiles into Claude's damp hair, answers belatedly with a, "When you make love to me? What a trial. I'm so exhausted I can't keep my eyes open."

Claude laughs, quiet, but Dimitri thinks he hears a hitch of surprise in his breathing. It takes him until Claude's pulled out and come between their bellies, to connect what the cause could be. 

_Make love to me._

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> they're more than friends but no one's said the L word yet, and claude is being squirrely because he hasn't told dimitri about Spoilers yet.
> 
> (but everything goes well in the end, my au is ultimately a happy one no matter the struggles and strife.)
> 
> more good feels and good sex, i love these affectionate idiots.


End file.
